The Three
by Watercatcher7984
Summary: It's Harry's second day at Hogwarts and he's already managed to tick off the schools most sought after girls. Want to find out how? Read it to find out more! (I do not own Harry Potter)
1. Chapter 1

I walked throughout the halls of the castle, scowling as usual. I was grumpy and the thought of Transfiguration up next didn't exactly cheer me up.

I turned quickly and stared hard at the back of the boy who had just shouldered past me. Stupid Micheal Corner. He threw a grin at me over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes. I turned around and stomped on, in an even worse mood. What has me in such a bad mood? Harry Potter. That idiot had taken my rightful place on the Gryfindor quidditch team. I growled quietly. Being a seventh year at Hogwarts this was my last chance to make the team and a friggin' first year had stole the place from me! I was going to hex him to bits, see if he's the boy who lives then.

I fell into my seat in Advanced Transfiguration and slammed my books on the desk.

"Ms. Lightly!" Professor McGonagalls shrill voice rang out.

"I'm so professor, bad day." She smiled at me, apologetically.

"Just see that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes ma'am." McGonagall is like a second mother to me, if only my real one hadn't been so sub par. Huh, don't wanna think about that now, moving on. I turned my head to watch McGonagall as she regally commanded the room of seventh years.

"Welcome to your last year at Hogwarts. I'm sorry to say that many of us will be saying goodbye forever in June." She let the words settle on the crowd of students as many of the girls hugged and teared up a bit. Most of the guys just leaned back in their seats, probably happy to be getting out of this place. I knew that I was gonna miss this place, but the time for crying was later. Right now I had to focus on my grades and the little time I had left here. If only that time could've been spent playing quidditch alongside Oliver, Fred and George. All younger that me, but great guys.

Stupid Harry Potter. I frown more intensely as my thoughts drifted away from the lesson. Who did he think he was taking that position like it was his all along? I hated him. He was no savior, he was an idiot first year and someone had to show him how things were done around here. I guess I'd have to be the one to do that.

I headed to lunch later, finally not dwelling on the Potter problem. My friends Ally and Sarah met me at the doors to the great hall.

"Best first day of school ever!" Ally declared. "I sat next to Matt in Potions! Even Professor Snape was tolerable!" She smiled widely and at least five guys turned to stare. She paid them no thought and turned to Sarah and I. "So, hows your day been Sarah?"

"Average," she replied. "Katie Wither was nearly bawling in Charms though."

"Girls were crying in Transfiguration too. All McGonagall had to do was mention that it was seventh year and they were off." Ally nodded, as if this was exactly what she expected.

It probably was. She always seemed to be physic when it came to the social scene at Hogwarts, which was why Trelawney loved her so much.

"Harry Potter though..." I muttered, rubbing my hands together evily.

"He's sooo adorable!" Ally crooned.

"He's an idiot!" I snapped, a little to loudly. Over half of the heads in the great hall snapped towards us. We all waved feebly, smiling awkwardly. They turned away slowly and the chatter returned.

"So what do you have against Harry Potter?" Sarah whispered as we walked over to the Gryfindor table.

"Guess who's the new Gryfindor seeker?" Sarah gasped.

"He didn't!" Ally's voice was high pitched but quiet.

"He did." I pursed my lips tightly and grabbed a roll from the basket in front of me. "Harry Potter is the new Gryfindor seeker."

"Oh, I'm sorry Emily." Sarah put a 'comforting' hand on my shoulder.

"That first year should pay. He should know that the postion of seeker doesn't belong to him." Ally ranted.

"I've heard that he'd never even played quidditch before today either!" I added.

"Well I never..." Ally didn't seem to know what to do with herself.

"Something has to be done about this." Sarah decided.

"What? Hex him and blame it on that Draco Malfoy? I know they hate each other."

"Then we like Draco Malfoy, we shouldn't blame it on him."

"Yeah." Ally agreed. "But we should do something really terrible, something he will never forget."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Get him expelled." Ally grinned.

"Ally that's horrible!" Sarah looked amazed at the thought of it.

"But it will get him out of our hair, forever." I nodded, evil enough, permanent enough. It was just perfect.

A few seats down sat a boy with messy hair, enjoying his second day at Hogwarts. Not a clue that his fate had just been sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry chowed down on the delicious food in front of him, sitting next to his new found friend, Ronald Weasley.

"So what do you think so far? Does the magical world suit you?" Ron asked, nearly choking on his roast in the process.

"Definitely." Harry answered quickly. Didn't have to make up his mind at all, he knew he belonged here.

"I still can't believe that you made seeker! A first year hasn't played that position in about a hundred years." Harry nodded, understanding that it was a great feat. In Ron's book at least. "Wait until Malfoy learns about this. He'll go ballistic!" Ron grinned at the thought. But Harry didn't feel that rubbing it in was the best choice.

"We should let him find out on his own, no need to stoop to his level." Ron looked at Harry, knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it.

"Aw come on Harry! Let's do something fun! Wouldn't it be hilarious to watch Malfoy's reaction to the news?"

"Malfoy's reaction to what?" Hermione Granger's sharp voice cut in.

"The news that Harry's made seeker, but why do you care? You can't even ride!" Hermione looked offended.

"I care, because I care about the good of the school and our own house." She sighed. "But maybe this one isn't that bad." She looked slightly defeated as she mulled it over.

"See Harry!" Ron said, gesturing to Hermione. "See she says it's not that bad."

"But it is bad!" Hermione said, desperate to get her point in.

"I still think the right thing to do is let him find out on his own, to rub it in would be mean, plain and simple. And I don't want to be mean."

"But Harry!" Ron implored.

"No Ron, we're leaving this one alone." He spoke firmly and self-assuredly.

"You're no fun." Ron whined, then he turned back to his food and not another word about the topic escaped his lips.

I headed up to the hot, perfume filled attic that was Trelawney's classroom later in the day. That was one of the things I was looking forward to most, getting to finally leave that classroom once and for all. Ally was distraught about the whole thing of course. She was Trelawney's star pupil and she didn't want to leave.

I climbed the ladder and sank into my usual chair at the back of the room and Sarah joined. Ally sat right up front of course.

A 'misty' voice echoed throughout the room. "Please to page 234! When you are finished reading, discuss the topic of the page with a partner. This activity should last through the whole class period." Trelawney appeared out of the shadows and began to walk around the classroom, stopping to glare at ones who weren't yet reading.

Sarah and I got right to work, we could finish this in 15 and have the rest of the time to relax. I smiled just thinking about it. I was going to breeze through this class.

_The death of a loved one is follow by mourning, it is thought that this is the process that may reincarnate them. The love displayed for them anchors them to the earth..._

What a load of crap, I didn't want to have to read this whole thing. I briefly scanned the page before looking up to find Sarah already waiting for me.

"That was one of the stupidest things I've ever read." She whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"How does this crap ever get published?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'Who knows?' then she leaned back in her chair, preparing to take a nap. I did the same.

Thirty minutes later we were shaken awake as the bell rang and everyone got up to go. Professor Trelawney glared at us as we exited the room but we paid no attention to her. She was going to either accecpt the fact that we were going to sleep through her classes because they were so boring, or she was going to have to make them a lot more interesting! Not my problem, obviously.

"That lesson was so interesting, don't you think?" Ally beamed as she caught up to us.

"It was about as interesting as double History of Magic...on a Friday!" Sarah nodded in agreement.

"The only thing that class is good for is catching up on sleep!" Sarah declared. Ally sighed and led us down a different hallway to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Quirell was not a professor I was looking forward to seeing again. The guy was almost as bad as Trelawney. But seriously, Defense Against the Dark Arts is pretty interesting, once you get over the smell of garlic everywhere. I smiled. At least I only had to bear that for one more year. Defense Against the Dark Arts would continue on forever thought, it was straight to the Aurors office for me once I was free of the place. No fru fru job like a healer or something, that life was not for me. I knew what I wanted to be the minute I set foot in this place, and I've stuck with it.

We entered the classroom and plopped down in our usual seats, Ally and Sarah kicked up their feet, ready to tune out every word that came out of that man's mouth. But I sat up straighter, I took out my journal and quill, ready to write down each and every sentence that he said. Everything was important. I needed top marks in this class, and I was going to get them, with or without the thought of Harry Potter bothering me.

Harry walked down the hall passing the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and heading towards Charms, or at least he thought he was. He knew he was late but he had gotten lost again and Ron and Hermione had ditched. By the time he was at the door of the Charms classroom he had gotten lost two more times and was wishing desperately that they handed out maps of the castle.

"Mr. Potter! Glad you could join us!" The exact same words that McGonagall had said to him the day before, but coming from Flitwick, they were so much more welcoming. "Find a seat please, and we will continue the lesson." Harry hurried over to Ron and Hermione, who had saved him a seat. 

"Where were you?" Ron hissed, sounding quite like Hermione.

"I got lost again!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "So what's been happening in the lesson?" Hermione jumped on this one.

"We're learning to basic wand gestures that we will need to know for other charms, so far we've only done 'Swish and Flick.'" She demonstrated. It didn't look very hard, but when Harry tried it all he succeed in doing was dropping his wand.

"Good try Mr. Potter, try again maybe you'll get it." Harry looked up and Flitwick winked at him. And so he tried again, and kept on trying for the rest of the lesson.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a lot of fluff, but I'm still not exactly sure where I want this story to go... Anyway, hope you liked it! There'll be more coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank goodness this day is over! I couldn't bear another minute of that!" Hermione exclaimed as we left the classroom.

"Do my ears deceive me? Is Hermione Granger complaining about classes?" Fred Weasley joked as he walked by with his brother. Ron and Harry laughed, but Hermione just glared at his back until he and George turned the corner and she could no longer see them.

"Those two are going to drive me crazy! Can't they just keep their mouths shut and not make a comment about every single thing that comes out of someone's mouth?" This little outburst just caused Ron and Harry to laugh harder and nearly forget to jump a step as they were going up one of the trick staircases.

"It's not that big of a deal Hermione, and they are right. You never complain about school!" Harry said, when he finally managed to stop laughing. Hermione just 'hmped' and carried on walking.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, trying hard not to start laughing again and then turned to follow her up the stairs. They headed towards Gryfindor tower, each mulling over the homework that they had to do that night.

"What's the password?" Ron asked, turning to Hermione.

"You still don't remember it?" She raised her eyebrows disapprovingly and turned to the Fat Lady. "Leviosa."

"Quite right!" The painting answered and swung forward. Ron rolled his eyes and climbed through the whole after Hermione, Harry bringing up the rear.

The common room was warm and cozy, as usual and they all settled down to do there work in front of the fire.

They didn't notice the stares of three seventh year girls upon their backs.

"We should do something to them tonight." Ally declared, still staring at Potter.

"Like what?" Sarah asked, forever the voice of reason in our group.

"Like accidently, on purpose, set one of them on fire and see where it goes from there." Sarah looked shocked. "I'm just kidding!" I said quickly, afraid she might have a heart attack. Ally pouted.

"That would've been so funny though!"

"Yeah, and we'd get in so much trouble though!" I said, mimicking her tone and ridiculous smile. "What if we burned the castle down Ally?" Her smile vanished, now she seemed to see the flaw in the plan. Both Sarah and I exhaled sighs of relief. Ally never seemed to be able to see that there were consequences that came with actions, we always had trouble explaining them to her. Threaten the castle though, and she'll get it right away.

"Fine!" Ally crossed her arms much little a little child would and then added, "but we have to do something! It's the perfect opportunity." I nodded, then looked at Sarah who shrugged.

"Okay." I looked back at Ally. "But what?"

"We could..."

"Sneak up into the dorms and steal some of his stuff." Sarah said, surprising both Ally and I.

"That's brilliant, but how are we going to escape the blame? Dumbledore is sure to know it was us!" I asked.

"We hide it in the girl's trunk." Ally said, pointing to the head of crazy hair sitting in front of the fire next to Harry. Sarah smiled.

"Let's do it."

Soon we were all silently creeping up the staircase to the boy's dorm.

"Finally!" Ron was the first to talk since they had sat down.

"What?" Harry asked him.

"I'm done with Snape's dumb essay about," he picked up the parchment in front of him and stared intently at the top. "Potion Ingredients, and the affects certain one's can have on certain types of potions." Ron leaned back into his chair.

"I still have to do that." Harry searched through his stuff, looking for where he had written down the assignment.

"Could you be any less organized?" Hermione asked, standing up and stretching while Harry continued to look through his bag. She of course had a perfectly ordered, color-coded planner and a binder to keep everything together. Harry just shrugged.

"Why are you always on our cases about this kind of stuff?" Ron asked her, sounding a bit angry.

"Because I care about you two!" Hermione answered quickly. "I don't want one of you failing one of your classes because you were to disorganized to do the homework, or couldn't remember the homework or..." Ron cut her off.

"Okay, okay. We get it." Hermione shot him a look and then sank back down into her chair. Ron yawned.

"I think it's time I head up to bed."

"Yeah me too." Harry and Hermione said, nearly in sync. They laughed as they packed their things and headed to the dorms, not knowing what they were about to find.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought this was the place to end it. Review it and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
